Recent developments in touch sensors have begun to add processing of signal data to attempt to identify objects. Examples of this include the addition of large object detection, stylus operation, fat finger detection, and grip suppression. However, these methods only identify a generic class of object and can not distinguish between particular objects in the class. For example, a finger can not be distinguished from a metal slug, and all large objects are reported using a single flag, and any associated positional information is typically ignored.
Current touch sensors do allow for general user interaction involving location detection of general objects. However, the user is aware of which particular object is on the screen. When the touch sensor is not capable of identifying the particular object, information that could provide the user a richer user experience is ignored.